


Tenderness, Adoration, and Admiration

by RazzGamer5



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, Drabble, M/M, mentioned jutentai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzGamer5/pseuds/RazzGamer5
Summary: Banri likes Kazunari. Luckily for him, Kazunari feels the same way.
Relationships: Miyoshi Kazunari/Settsu Banri
Kudos: 31





	Tenderness, Adoration, and Admiration

**Author's Note:**

> So. Not that it matters but I could not think of a title so I just put flower meanings. This is what I have succumbed to ;;

For as long as he could remember, Kazunari had always been into girls. From his first little crush on some girl in middle school to conversations with Taichi about wanting a girlfriend. That was how it always was. He never expected anything to change.

Before he knew it, Taichi came out as bisexual and polyamorous, and was dating Juza and Tenma. Kazunari didn’t quite understand how he was dating two people at once, but congratulated him even so because he looked happy. And when it came down to it, he guessed Taichi’s happiness was all that mattered. Though, he had to admit he was very surprised.

And then he surprised himself. 

Now, Banri and Kazunari weren’t exactly an unlikely pair; Kazunari would call them friends, even, but Kazunari would call anyone a friend so nothing new there. However, they weren’t exactly buddies either.

Kazunari didn’t know when exactly it happened; it was like a blur of moments leading up to them hanging out regularly. They had always gotten along of course but hadn’t been very close. 

On one Saturday afternoon, Banri took Kazunari out to a cafe. Kazunari had to say he was acting a little strange around him lately. Was he uncomfortable? Did he make Banri uncomfortable?

He later found out why when Banri blurted out, “So. I like you.”

“Uhhh…Settsuar?”

“Yeah?” Banri seemingly choked out.

“Are you saying that you like, are into me? Or something?” 

“Yeah,” Banri chokes out again, trying his best to stay cool.

“Um. So.”

“So,”

… 

“Go out with me?”

“Yes.”

“That was…quick. I thought you were straight. Like, you were always talking about going to mixers and getting a girlfriend and stuff like that. So I thought. Um.”

“Yeah, well, we all thought Taichi was straight, even himself, and yet here we are.”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah.” 

“Talk about awkward…”

“Totes. Uh- wanna go to the mall?”

“Heck yeah!” 

**Author's Note:**

> BanKazu just makes me so soft. I love them very much but they're such a rare pair.  
> Yell at/with me on Twitter about rarepairs! @razzgamer5


End file.
